


Sleeping With Simon

by CleoBane



Series: Sleeping With Simon Lewis [1]
Category: Jimon - Fandom, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jace loves sleeping with Simon, M/M, jace loves simon, sleeping, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 10:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleoBane/pseuds/CleoBane
Summary: Jace loved sleeping with Simon.Not sex, although that was pretty awesome too.He loved sleeping with Simon.





	Sleeping With Simon

**Author's Note:**

> Just Jimon being soft boyfriends...

Jace loved sleeping with Simon.

Not sex, although that was pretty awesome too.

He loved _sleeping_ with Simon.

He loved the way Simon’s skin felt against him. His skin was soft and cool. He was certain he had not felt anything softer than Simon. His lean body pressed against his chest, the way his muscles moved as his breathing slowed down. Jace loved to spoon Simon, but somehow in the middle of the night, he open woke up with Simon sprawled on his chest, his legs tangled with his.

Jace particularly loved the way Simon rubbed his feet against each other as he was falling asleep. Sometimes, Simon would rub his feet against Jace’s legs and feet until he fell asleep and the movement stopped. Simon had cold feet, always. No matter the weather. The first time he placed his feet on Jace’s, Jace had flinched; “What the hell, Simon? Why are your feet so cold?”

“I dunno. Give it a minute.” Simon had murmured, rubbing his feet against Jace. Soon enough, Jace got used to the feeling and he had to admit that it was a soothing habit. So when Simon’s feet had stopped moving, Jace had continued the movement until he himself fell asleep.

Jace also loved it when Simon would take his hand and hold it against his stomach. It had started when Simon had food poisoning and had fallen weakly into bed with Jace behind him. He had reached for Jace’s hand and held it against his stomach, moving it in small circles until he fell asleep.

Somehow it became a thing they did when they went to sleep. Simon would reach for his hand and press it against his stomach and Jace would start moving his hand in small circles till Simon fell asleep.

Once they had a huge fight and Simon had angrily left the bedroom to sulk on the couch in the living room. Jace had been pretty angry himself so he let him go. After about an hour of tossing and turning, Jace decided to go and apologize, but before he could get up, the door opened and Simon stood in the doorway, sheepishly.

“I can’t sleep.” Then, “I’m sorry.”

“No, I’m sorry.” Jace had said and Simon got into bed. As he got comfortable, he had murmured. “You’ve ruined me, Herondale.”

Jace had smiled until he fell asleep.

Jace also loved Simon’s soft snores even though Simon refused to acknowledge that he snored. Granted, he only did when he was exhausted, which was most times. Simon would run himself ragged and then pass out in Jace’s arms. In minutes, he would start snoring softly, like a puppy. Jace would never admit it, but the soft sounds felt comfortable and he slept better with them. Simon had smiled and kissed him when Jace told him that.

“You’re a sap.” Simon had teased, but he never complained about whether he snored or not.  

Whenever Jace had a nightmare and woke up in the middle of the night, Simon’s soft, warm body and soft sounds always calmed him down.

There were times when Jace wondered if he’d be able to fall asleep without Simon beside him. He hoped he’d never have to find out.

The chatty little nerd had ruined him.

 


End file.
